1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating and cooling device, and more particularly to a thermal accumulation type heating and cooling device using a heat transfer medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional heating and cooling device, its heating and cooling effects are obtained by heating or cooling air to predetermined heating or cooling temperatures by an energy source such as oil, gas or electric power and blowing the heated or cooled air by a fan. In such a heating and cooling device, however, air which has not been subjected to a heating or cooling treatment may be mixed with the heated or cooled air during the blowing operation, thereby causing the thermal efficiency to be reduced. On the other hand, when the room temperature reaches an optionally predetermined temperature after a continued heating or cooling operation of the heating or cooling device, the heating or cooling operation is temporarily stopped by an automatic temperature controller such as a thermostat. The heating and cooling device operates again, when the room temperature is below or above the predetermined temperature because of the stopping of heating or cooling operation. A repeated switching of this heating or cooling operation and stopping thereof results in an undesirably high consumption of energy such as oil or electric power. Upon every switching of the heating or cooling operation, a noise also occurs. Furthermore, a continued repetition of switching causes the heating and cooling device to be overloaded and be thus out of order frequently. As a result, the heating and cooling device has disadvantages of a requirement of its frequent maintenance and a very short life time.
In this regard, the conventional heating and cooling device is no economy in terms of energy consumption and also makes it impossible to maintain a comfortable room atmosphere due to the generation of noise.